


fango

by sodapoppie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demon Oikawa Tooru, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, me lo pidieron especialmente con ese au so!!!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapoppie/pseuds/sodapoppie
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime tenía una importante misión: matar al demonio que habitaba más allá del bosque. Sin embargo hacía años que se hizo a la idea de que le iba a ser imposible, cuando empezó a soñar con él, cuando sus pesadillas eran descripciones gráficas de la hoja de su espada clavándose en el cuello de Oikawa Tōru
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	fango

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bearnini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearnini/gifts).



Hajime siempre había sabido que Oikawa Tōru nunca había sido un buen demonio, mucho menos el rey de estos: sí, indudablemente fue concebido para hacer grandes cosas, cambiar el mundo, si le apuras, reinventar todo lo que se había ya inventado. Fue concebido para sentarse en ese trono de espinas y rosas, que se clavaban en la piel de todos, que hacían sangrar las carnes de la gente, menos la de Tōru. En definitiva, Oikawa Tōru había nacido para sentarse en ese trono, pero nunca había actuado como tal. 

Se preocupaba por exceso por muchas cosas, _temía_ muchas otras, cometía errores tan humanos que Hajime no podía hacer otra cosa que rodar los ojos, y, para rematar, Oikawa Tōru amaba como amaba un humano. Esto es, con todo su corazón y sin prestarle atención a las indicaciones y advertencias de su cerebro, ignorando completamente que, al amar como lo hacían los humanos, podía salir herido igual que uno, pues el corazón no era algo exclusivo de una sola especie, y Tōru tenía el corazón inmensamente grande. 

A los ojos de Iwaizumi Hajime, el corazón de Tōru podía o bien empezar un incendio o bien apagarlo, e igual era eso lo que le hacía el rey de todos y cada uno de los demonios con los que Hajime debía combatir. Por ese motivo, en ese mismísimo instante, Hajime sobre el cuerpo de Tōru, cuya espalda estaba siendo apretada contra el suelo, incapaz de moverse, el caballero no podía completar la misión que se le había encomendado. 

Aunque eso era algo que ya sabía desde hace tiempo.

—Hazlo —la voz suave de Tōru le incitaba a ello, de todos modos. Pero Hajime no se sentía atraído hacia ese susurro. Su espada había cortado ligeramente la mejilla del demonio y desde ella hasta el suelo caía un hilo rojo, imposibilitando cualquier movimiento que Tōru quisiera hacer, pero no lo necesitaba para conseguir que Hajime se estremeciera. Con su voz le bastaba. 

Hajime detestaba la sonrisa que ahora veía en los labios del contrario, y la detestaba con todo su ser. Llevaban lo que parecían siglos con esto, fuera lo que fuera, y cada vez que el demonio sonreía así y le decía _que podía matarle, que era todo suyo_ Hajime sentía como la ira le nublaba la vista y le imposibilitaba pensar con claridad. La conocía lo suficiente, y se martirizaba cada día y cada noche, soñando con ella, cortando el cuello de Tōru de un solo tajo en sus pesadillas. La conocía lo suficiente, y sabía que detrás de ella había algo más que Oikawa Tōru no le ofrecía, y que por mucho que Hajime hiciera presión y empujase, tenía la sensación que nunca lo iba a tener. 

Se lo hizo saber.

—Ahórrate tu estúpida sonrisa, no la quiero —mascullaba entre dientes, sintiendo su enfado ardiendo en cada uno de los poros de su piel. Con el puño que no empuñaba la espada, Hajime tenía los dedos enredados entre el trozo de tela que sujetaba la capa de Tōru, y hacía fuerza, y hacía fuerza —. No surge efecto, Tōru, y nunca lo ha hecho. 

El demonio le miraba a través de sus pestañas, espesas y largas, sus cejas arqueadas en contraposición del ceño fruncido de Hajime, su muestra de enojo, de ira. Después, rió, una risa sincera y clara que consiguió que Iwaizumi Hajime, entrenado para cualquier situación parecida y más que capacitado para mantener sus emociones bajo control, abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

—Prefiero que me cortes el cuello con tu espada a que me ahogues, Iwa-chan. Aunque si eso es lo que _te gusta_ , no importa, no me quejo—una sonrisa sincera y amplia se dibujaba en los labios de Oikawa. Iwaizumi estaba familiarizado con ella. 

Hajime soltó una risa incrédula, aflojando el agarre sobre la tela en el cuello de Tōru, desprendiéndose también de su espada, y se dejó caer, finalmente, al lado del demonio en el suelo; todo su peso y el de su armadura golpeando la tierra húmeda del bosque. Oikawa apartó la espada de su lado, incorporándose y desenterrándola. Dejó entonces que cayese plana al suelo, que se hundiese en la tierra y en la hierba, un suspiro de liberación al no sentir el acero frío contra su piel, aunque la mejilla le continuaba ardiendo. 

El demonio estaba mirando al cielo, visualizando los rayos de sol entre las hojas de los espesos árboles, entre la niebla que si fuera un humano como el caballero a su lado le nublaría la vista. Por suerte o por desgracia, Tōru creció en esos bosques, que consistían en la entrada a su reino; Hajime, un simple humano a servicio de otro simple humano, simplemente había sido entrenado para poder ver a través de la espesura de la niebla, y había sido el primer de todos los caballeros del rey a poder dar con él. Era uno de los hombres más fuertes y perseverantes que el joven demonio había conocido. 

—Eres una buena persona, Tōru—susurró al aire, no hablando con Oikawa en sí. Simplemente estaba expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta, aunque fuese en un murmullo, como lo hacían los humanos cuando no estaban seguros de algo, cuando hablaban con ellos mismos, cuando se castigaban o cuando no querían ser escuchados. Tōru era, de hecho, una buena persona: demasiado humano para su propio bien. Y aunque sí que tenía naturaleza de demonio (tenía que tenerla, pues es lo que era) era fácil ver más allá de esa faceta. Para Iwaizumi, por lo menos, era claro como el agua. 

Como Oikawa estaba mirando al cielo, al escuchar las palabras de Hajime se giró rápidamente a mirarle, los ojos abiertos. Al encontrarse directamente con los ojos verdes del caballero no pudo evitar sentir como un suave rubor coloreaba sus mejillas, al saberse observado, al notar como Hajime le miraba con esa compasión dibujada en su mirada, con esa, incluso, dulzura. Los ojos de Iwaizumi Hajime no engañaban. 

Tōru le observaba en silencio, ambas miradas clavadas en la otra, y el ceño de Hajime fruncido suavemente, casi con comprensión y preocupación. Oikawa Tōru quería hundirse en sus ojos verdes, pero temía hacerlo más de lo necesario, y que no podría salir a la superficie, y que nunca más vería la luz del sol. Los rayos de luz que habitualmente se cuelan, con cuidado, entre las hojas y las ramas de los altos árboles del bosque consiguen que la tez ya de por sí bronceada del caballero pareciera dorada, y el demonio no pudo evitar la necesidad que nació en su pecho de incoporarse y besar cada pequeño rincón de ese rostro. Se levantó sobre sus codos, y Hajime hizo lo mismo. 

—Es por ti —apenas se rompe el silencio entre ellos —. Es por ti que soy mejor persona —continua. 

La risa se Iwaizumi siempre fue suave y clara, en ese momento también, y hacía vibrar todo el cuerpo de Oikawa. El demonio aguantó la respiración, hipnotizado por cada pequeña parte que el contrario le mostraba. 

—Lo dudo, cuando te conocí ya eras así. Apenas pareces un demonio, Oikawa, y me cuesta creer que encima seas su rey—una sonrisa leve adornaba la comisura de sus labios, y a Tōru le urgía besarla para ensancharla todavía más. Hajime se encogió de hombros antes de continuar, ignorando por completo que Oikawa no le quitaba los ojos de la boca, o pareciéndole esto lo más normal del mundo —. Pero bueno, no hay problema, ¿sabes? Mi misión era vencerte, matarte, e incluso llevarle tu corazón al rey, pero hace tiempo que desistí de ella: no puedo hacerlo. 

Fue en aquel momento en el que Tōru abrió la boca para expirar el aire que había estado conteniendo, y segundos después se inclinó hacia delante, sintiendo, después de lo que le parecían siglos y siglos de espera, los labios de Iwaizumi Hajime contra los suyos. Al principio no fue nada más que eso: un par de bocas rozándose entre ellas, una caricia leve. Oikawa tenía miedo a ir a más. Sin embargo, en un momento sintió las manos ásperas de Iwaizumi sobre la piel caliente de su cuello, así como a sus labios partirse para recibir mejor a los del caballero, que eran todo y más de lo que había podido imaginar nunca. 

En algún punto se libraron de las partes más pesadas de la armadura de Iwaizumi, y Oikawa se sentó en su regazo, sus labios besando todos los rincones en los que ahora no daba el sol, gracias a su sombra, pero que a estas alturas ya se sabía de memoria. 

—Bueno —susurraba sobre los labios de Iwaizumi —, mi corazón lo tienes. Pero me gustaría que no se lo entregases a nadie. 


End file.
